House of the Damned
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: She walked into the house as innocent as can be. She walked out, a murderer. T for possible upcoming violence.
1. Chapter 1

She stares at herself in the mirror

the face of a princess

the hidden strength of a warrior.

With eyes as beautiful as emeralds

and skin, as the eye can see

without a blemish in sight.

But what the others don't know

is that while her f_iancée__,_

the devilish Phantomhive,

was branded with

the mark of Slavery,

she took on

the House of the Damned.

She walked into the house

a girl

and without a single survivor left

she walked out

a stream of blood under her feet

a murderer.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, my friends.

Enjoy.

She stares at herself in the mirror

only to see lifeless eyes stare back.

What happened to the lovely girl

who used to run around the castle

without a care in the world

with pretty dresses

and sparkly shoes?

Ha.

To answer that question?

She

has

died.

Tears stream down her face.

The men stare hungrily at her

she knows what will happen

her mother had warned her

but Lizzy never listened.

She whimpers.

Will it hurt?

Will she survive?

She couldn't take it

they inch toward her

they grab a fistful

of her beautiful hair

she winces.

Will she ever see Ciel again?

Will she ever see his smile?

His beautiful smile

Oh

How she misses him so

The demon watches in the shadows

he notices her eyes

held a different light

he smiles deviously.

She has found her resolve

she will survive

she will be damned

before she surrenders

without a fight.

She will see

her

dearest

Phantonhive

"What's the matter,

bitch?"

the man has done it

he shall die.

She bites his arm

sinks her canines into his flesh

and draws his precious

blood into her lips.

His screams

oh

his wonderful screams

echo through the mansion

throughout the

House of the Damned.

He wrenches her from his arm

she tears a part of his flesh

spits it on the ground

eyes as fierce as the sun.

"You will pay dearly for that,

you brat!"

He is enraged

but

what he doesn't know

is that

he made a grave mistake.

He kidnapped

the

daughter

of the

leader

of the

British Knights.

She sees her chance

she grabs the sabers from her dress

glares into his eyes

he

will

pay.

The demon smirks

'The show

is about

to

begin.'

She stabs the man

only to meet with metal

he was careful

it seems.

She is stunned

'What was that sound?'

she narrows her eyes

emerald orbs glare into colorless eyes.

He has a vest of armor

it protects him from her saber

oh

that just won't do!

He grabs a sword off the wall

his challenge brings a new light

into her eyes.

Oh

he

will

pay

for

challenging

the

wife

of

the

Queen's

watchdog.

They exchange blows

metal clangs left and right

the battle is fierce

she pants softly

he sweats

almost unable to keep up with her

"How is she so strong?!"

his question goes unanswered.

This was supposed to be

a simple job.

Paid with a handsome bribe

he was to

kidnap the girl

and break her.

He wondered how such a job

such an odd job

even bothered to show

it's ugly head

to him.

Lizzy

had

enough.

Her movements grow tired

her speed has lessened

she will lose

she knows it.

The demon enjoys the fight

he does not interfere

it was not his place.

The boy will summon him

but before his Master does

he will watch her.

They stand before each other

they were at a stalemate

who was going to deal

the crushing blow?

Her sabers

slice into his throat

he trembles

chokes on his sweet sin

he knows it's the end

he knows the job

was

too

good

to

be

true.

She severs his head

it drops to the floor

lifeless eyes

stare back at her.

"Master!"

enraged screams were heard

they run toward the room

surrounding her.

She is tired.

She can't handle all of them.

The demon glares at the men

how dare they

interrupt her.

They will pay

with

their

lives.

Standing her ground

she raises her saber

she challenges them.

She will be damned

before she surrenders

without a fight.

Their battle cries

echo throughout the mansion

their blood

their sweet sins

color the walls

they stain her hands

with more madness

she is lost

in this sea of blood.

The demon is shocked

he smirks ominously

'My, my...'

she is intriging

he likes that

he will await the day

he meets her again,

his master...

Phantomhive's

wife.

The massacre has ceased

not a single life

was spared.

They should have known

not to mess with her.

Lessons upon lessons

have shaped her

she is a warrior

who wields the art of the sabers

a prodigy

and a mistress of death.

She walks down the path

of no return

she will be caught

this bothers her

but

they will not be spared

what they did

was

unforgiveable.

She will cut them down

should they decide to

challenge

her.

She will reap them

like she did those men

in

The House of the Damned.


End file.
